degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Seven
Chapter six if you missed it. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_Six Chapter Seven In the gorgeously decorated, spacious dining room of the House of Hollingsworth, the family dined together on the culinary artwork of the family's chef; corn beef and cabbage, beer bread, vegetable casserole and potatoes, complimenting their Irish and English roots. As scrumptious as it sounded, very little people knew that the Hollingsworth family weren't what they appeared to those on the outside. The patriarch of the family, Miles Hollingsworth II, was a man of closeted skeletons and dark depth, to say the least, underneath his exterior of wealth, class and eminence. While he and his wife of two decades weren't quite raising the "Brady Bunch" either, he was certainly determined, by any means necessary, to uphold a like image so the world could view their three offspring as such. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: So, my dear family, your university letters are in. (Places several envelopes on the table) Francesca? You first, sweetheart. Frankie grinned slightly and reached across the table to grab the envelopes; she handed the ones that had Miles's name on it to him. FRANKIE:(after opening her envelope) Wow! I got into Banting. The family clapped and congratulated her, all except Hunter that was. MRS. HOLLINGSWORTH: Oh honey, I'm so proud of you! FRANKIE: Thanks, Mom. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: I knew you would, Frankie. There was no way they were turning my princess down. (Looks over at Miles) Now, the moment I've been waiting for; my firstborn's acceptance into the school of the finest education that our home and native land has to offer. Honestly, maybe you can skip the Yale and Princeton letters. To hell with those superciliously overrated American schools. Miles cast a strange glance in his father's direction but before he could say anything, Hunter mumbled something under his breath. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Hunter? You care to share that with the family? HUNTER:(Boldly) I....said...you're full of shit. MRS. HOLLINGSWORTH: Hunter, sweetheart, can you not use such unpleasant language at the dinner table tonight? MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(Waves his wife off) No, no, let him talk. (Smiles arrogantly at Hunter) Care to share why, ''son? Humor me. HUNTER: Because it's bad enough that you want to control where Miles and Frankie get to go for university but you never once bothered to have that talk with me. FRANKIE: Well, Hunter, you always could have taken some initiative and applied for schools yourself. My grades and Miles's grades are no better than yours; you would have gotten into ''somewhere. ''Just saying... HUNTER:(jaw clenches) Frankie? Do. Not. Start. FRANKIE: What am I starting, Hunter?! Why do you have to---" HUNTER:(cuts her off) I'm warning you! (Looks her directly in the eye) ''Shut it. MILES: Hey! Come on, now! FRANKIE:(groans) Miles, just screw it. I can't... It was the same story and same result every time Frankie attempted to be the mediator in a conflict between two of her family members; she get lashed out at. Hunter glared at his father, coldly. HUNTER: Now, let's talk, old bitch. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(unfazed) Go on. HUNTER: I don't think anyone is getting the point....the principle ''of the matter. Personally, I couldn't give two shits about college. But you, as a father, should have made it your business to at least TRY and get me to. You didn't even bother. You have your head shoved so far up your self-serving, pompous ass and you just wrote me off without a second thought. So, that's why I'm pissed. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: What the hell did you want me to say, Hunter? You're always pissed. You're always miserable. ''You ''shut the rest of the world out. ''Your ''whole goddamn world is in those video games that you waste the majority of your time on. But you know what? Perhaps that was the best thing you ever could have done. HUNTER: What the hell does that mean? MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(face turns serious) It means that I'd have a shit load of explaining to do if I risked exposing some poor school and the world to another Rick Murray or Adam Lanza! Shocked, Miles, Frankie and their mother nearly choked on their food while Hunter just stared across the table, seething in silence. Mr. Hollingsworth was normally a tyranically strict disciplinarian where his children, mostly Miles, were concerned. While the three males of the immediate Hollingsworth family all had bad tempers, Hunter's took the cake. While he would never snap over simple matters the way his father would, there was something particularly unnerving about Hunter's temper. So, the most that Mr. Hollingsworth would resort to when dealing with Hunter is snark, sarcasm and condescension. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Spoken with love, son. I love you; I really do. But others are much better off with you staying exactly where you're at. HUNTER:(Stands up and smiles devilishly) Maybe. But are ''you? '' MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(Looks at his wife) You see? This is the kind of disturbing shit that brings me closer and closer to making that phone call to have him put away. If I didn't mind having the media in our family scandals, it would have been a done deal. Enraged, Hunter picked his plate up and slammed it onto the floor, shattering the china to pieces and splattering food around the floor. HUNTER: FUCK YOU! Disturb ''that, ''you fucking asshole! The whole family was instantly startled at the outburst, especially Mr. Hollingsworth, who feared by the look in his son's eyes that he might leap over the table at him at any given moment. Fretful, he turned his attention to Miles. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Don't just sit there, idiot! (Points at Hunter) Do something! Miles quickly stood up and walked towards Hunter who took a step back. HUNTER: No! Leave me alone, Miles. MILES: Hunter, calm down. Please. It's okay. FRANKIE:(in tears) Hunter.... Without warning, Miles embraced his brother firmly in one swift motion, both to restrain him and console him. Hunter tried to jerk away for the first few seconds but the more he resisted, the tighter Miles held him close. Eventually, Hunter hugged Miles back and pressed his forehead against his shoulder. His face was dry and expressionless--Hunter was rarely if ever one to cry--but his hurt was obvious. Sobbing quietly, Frankie stood up from her seat and joined her brothers to form the group hug. Miles kissed Hunter lightly on the top of his head and stroked the back of his sister's hair. MILES:(rubbing Hunter's back) It's okay. It's okay. Little bro, you're okay. In his mind, Miles was actually thanking his dear friend Maya for this moment in particular. The truth was, Miles and Hunter didn't always get along nor were they able to share moments of consolation such as this. These two brothers use to fight a lot in the past. It wasn't typical sibling tussling matches either; such fights between them consisted of punching, chokeholding, object-throwing, stomping each other out and even causing minor bloodshed. When Maya Matlin met them four years ago, she gave Miles some advice on how to deal with his troubled brother. She never knew just how much her pointers worked because over time, the fist-fighting between Miles and Hunter came few and far between until it came to a complete and final stop. The instability and trouble in Hunter's mind became less vexing and more heartbreaking to those that loved him. Mrs. Hollingsworth wiped her tear-ridden, mascara-smudged face with some Kleenex. Mr. Hollingsworth cleared his throat and walked over towards his three hugging children with open arms, although they looked back at him as if he was out of his mind. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Hunter? HUNTER: Fuck off. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Hunter, you know I care about you, son. HUNTER: Get away from me! He pulled away from everyone and looked angrily in his father's face. HUNTER: Just leave me alone. He quickly walked away and headed upstairs to his sanctuary; his bedroom. Professionally ignoring the personal problems of the family, the almost robotic butler quickly cleaned up the mess off of the floor. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: David? You make sure that boy takes his medication, immediately. The butler responded "Yes, sir" and headed away to do as told. As if nothing happened, Mr. Hollingsworth went back to his seat and ordered the rest of the family to do the same. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Now....where were we? Miles, go on. Miles shook his head, sighed and opened his first letter. MILES: Yale said no. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Elitist bastards. Next? MILES:(after opening the second) I got into Banting though. Overjoyed, the family roared with cheers and applause. Miles, however, barely cracked a smile. Sighing, he dreadfully opened the third and last letter, expecting the worst. MILES: Wow. Shocking. Yale said no.....(smiles brightly) but Princeton said yes? Screaming excitedly for her brother, Frankie threw her arms around her brother. Miles, overjoyed, squeezed Frankie back. Mrs. Hollingsworth nodded and smiled while her husband wasn't even remotely amused. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Okay, okay, be seated.... Miles and Frankie sat back down. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Miles, you got into Banting. That's all that matters. MILES:(puzzled) Why? MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: How many times have we been through this? The Hollingsworths has been Banting alumni for a century and a half, a tradition we will uphold. Now that my son and daughter have been accepted, that's where you will be going. FRANKIE: I wanted to go to Banting anyway, so that's fine with me. MILES: But what about me? What about where I want to go and what I want to do? I'm eighteen years old. FRANKIE:(nodding) I think you should do what you want, Miles. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Francesca, are you the parent here? Frankie looked at her mother pleading with her eyes for her to say something but she didn't. So, with a sigh, Frankie just shook her head. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Exactly. This is not up for debate. MILES: Right. It isn't up for debate. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(Locking his eyes on Miles) You enjoy making me angry, don't you? MILES: Dad, I'm sorry, but I have a right to make my own decisions. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: With my goddamn money? Not a chance. MILES: I'll find a way. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: "Find a way" out of the door, before I hurt you. MILES:(standing up) Psstt. I don't give a fuck. Like a Spanish bull that sees red, Mr. Hollingsworth stood up from his seat and quickly stomped around to the other side of the table. MRS. HOLLINGSWORTH: No, no, Miles don't. FRANKIE: Dad, no! Miles stood defiantly still preparing to actually fight back this time. However, the closer his furious father got to him, the more he froze up. Before he knew it, he was knocked to the floor with one, vicious open-palmed blow to the side of his face. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: You never know when to keep your fucking (kicks Miles in the midsection) mouth shut! Do you?! With the wind knocked out of him, Miles curled up on the floor, holding his stomach and groaning in pain. Before his father can kick him again, Frankie grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away. FRANKIE: Dad, please, stop it! MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(Jerking away from his daughter) Get your hands off of me! Mumbling unintelligably, the head of the family marched out of the dining room with his wife following behind him, attempting to calm him down. Frankie was in tears once again as she watched Miles pick himself up from the floor, grunting from the soreness in his lower abdomen. FRANKIE: Miles....you okay? Waving his sister off, Miles shook his head, insisting that he was fine. FRANKIE: No, you're not. MILES: Okay. Maybe I'm not. That wasn't the first time and it won't be the last. So...(shrugs) whatever. As hard as the battle against tears was, Miles refused to reveal them. FRANKIE: You really should have just....left it alone. MILES: Excuse me? FRANKIE: I'm just saying....we're all graduating in June. By then, you can do whatever you want on your own free will and not answer to anyone, not even Dad. This, however, was not a smart time or place to start something that would lead to a fight. MILES:(Irritated) See, this is exactly the shit you do that Hunter was talking about. FRANKIE: What am I doing, Miles? MILES: Pinning the blame on other people rather than addressing that sick fuck's wrongdoings! How he treats us! FRANKIE: Shhh! He'll hear you. MILES:(chuckles angrily) I don't care. (Raises his voice purposely) I don't give a FUCK! Luckily, their father didn't hear him. The house was big enough to limit all occupants' hearing range at a sizeable distance. FRANKIE: You're not understanding. me, Miles. You know I hate how Dad gets at times. But honestly--" MILES: NO 'BUTS', Frankie! What the fuck don't you get?! FRANKIE:(crying) All I'm trying to do is--" MILES: Leave me alone, Frankie! I'm fucking done. As soon as he walked away, Frankie was left in the dining room to sob over what was unfortunately a typical "Hollingsworth family dinner"....alone like she often felt in her own home. She always meant well but sometimes she felt misunderstood and thought she was the only sane one in her immediate family. When Miles made it upstairs to his room, he sat on his bed and stared at virtually nothing for over ten minutes, just fuming inside. Needing to vent, he called Winston's cell. WINSTON:(answers) What's up, dude? MILES: Chewy, I just need to talk. WINSTON: Oh shit. I'm on the other line with Frankie right now... However rude it seemed, Miles didn't bother to say another word; instead he just hung up. The main trouble of his best friend dating his sister was the fact that Winston would be loyally torn whenever Frankie and Miles had conflict. That wasn't the issue though; Miles didn't like that Winston almost always sided with Frankie. With no open ear to hear him out, Miles turned to another "friend". He rolled a joint and then opened a window before he lit up. Much later on, well past midnight at the Matlin household, Maya was asleep in her bed. Ever since she was caught in a lie by her father two weeks ago, she was grounded for a month. She had another two weeks before her punishment would be over but in all honesty, she was in no hurry. As discreet as people tried to be about it, Maya still knew that her father publically humiliating her the way that he did at the party was currently one of Degrassi's juiciest gossip topics. Therefore, the fact that Maya had to go to school and straight home to stay focused on her studies was perfectly fine to her if it meant that she didn't have to look a whole bunch of people in the face as often. Frankie, Shay, Miles, Winston and even Grace and Lola, who weren't apart of their daily circle, were just about the only people at Degrassi who felt for her. Zoe felt for Maya as well and she cursed herself everyday for the stunt she pulled. However, her friends were all still very upset with her. None of them said a single word to Zoe since the party, treating her like a leper. This period of exclusion from the best friends Zoe had in the world gave her a lot of time and space to reflect and figure out a way to right her wrongs. A tapping sound caused Maya to roll over groggily, burying her sleepy face into the pillow. At first, she thought it came from a dream she was having but the second time she heard it actually woke her up. Yawning and sitting up in the bed, she heard the tapping sound a third time. She was briefly startled until she figured out who the shadowy figure outside of her window was. MAYA:(concerned) Oh Miles... Kicking the sheets and blankets away, Maya walked over towards the window, adjusting her pajama bottoms along the way. She opened the window and stepped back to give Miles space to climb inside. Shivering from the winter cold, she closed the window and turned around to Miles. MAYA: Miles. She wrapped her arounds around him tightly and he did the same. Having left the house without a coat or even his car, he was freezing from the long-sleeved shirt he wore. By then, his high from the joint he smoked earlier had come down as did his temperature. Maya's body pressed against his was the warmest and most comforting feeling he's felt all day. Maya already knew what happened; she didn't even have to ask questions. This was the fifth time over the years that Miles had climbed a tree into her bedroom window after a family dispute. MILES: I'm sorry. I know you're grounded but... MAYA:(touching his face) It doesn't matter. And it really didn't. Even Maya's parents had their suspicions of way Miles was being treated at home but chose to avoid conflict by not putting their noses where they felt it didn't belong. Miles was the just about the only friend of the opposite sex that they trusted with their daughter, even Mr. Matlin, however strict he may be. In times like this, Miles welcome with no hesitation but Maya's parents and brother were asleep in their bedrooms at the moment. As if it was routine, Maya climbed back into her bed and motioned for Miles to join her. He removed his shoes and then lied down next to her; from there, she covered them both up under the sheets. The only thing that her parents never would have approved of was them sharing the bed but Maya has done so regardless. She reasoned that nothing ever happens in the bed and Miles was just a friend, so she didn't see the problem. Positioned on his back, Miles closed his eyes and drifted off; the warmth around the well-heated room and Maya's head on his shoulder and arm across his chest relaxed him. Just as she was about to fall back asleep as well, Miles whispered to her. MILES: You still awake? MAYA:(eyes still closed) Mm-hmm. MILES: I don't even have to tell you what happened. You know. MAYA:(opens her eyes and nods) I know. And I'm so sorry. MILES: Dads suck, don't they? MAYA:(Sighs) Understatement but yeah. MILES: Some worse than others.... MAYA: Of course. My dad is a lot of things that I don't like or don't deserve but violent, he is not. I can't even....(exhales sadly) Miles, you don't deserve this at all. Miles can tell by the shakiness in her voice that she was crying, which instantly crushed his heart. Arguably, no one in the world hated to see Maya upset more than Miles did. He made it a point to leave out what happened with Hunter, knowing that Maya loved him just as much. He would rewind and replay the incident of his fight with his father on this night ten times before he could ever bear to see Maya hurt just ''hearing ''about his pain. That's just how much he selflessly loved her. MILES: Maya, don't cry. You know I don't like that. Maya did her best to stop sobbing and used her T-shirt to dab away at her eyes just to put Miles at ease. The sensitivity to each other's feelings was mutual. MILES:(tearing up for the first time) I can't see you sad. I've been fighting it all night but I won't be able to control it if you're sad. MAYA: Miles, who said you can't cry in front of me? MILES:(choking up) What if I don't want to? In spite of what Miles just said, that's exactly what he did; he broke down. Lying beside her, he cried softly in her arms with his forehead against her bosom area. Encouraging him to release in this sensitive moment in spite of his initial shame to do so, Maya compromised by keeping herself together, so he wouldn't cry any harder than he had to. It felt like a long two minutes but after that, Miles collected himself and dried his face. It was only when his eyes were just barely damp that he had the strength to look up into Maya's. She looked back at him, warmly and compassionately. MILES: You don't judge me. MAYA:(shakes her head) Never. For that, he hugged her tighter for a few more seconds and then rolled back over onto his back MILES: I, um, I have some sort of good news, I guess. MAYA: What? MILES: Frankie and I both got into Banting. I also got into Princeton. MAYA:(eyes light up) Oh my God! That's GREAT news! What do you mean 'sort of' good? That's amazing. I'm so happy! Miles only smiled upon seeing Maya give him that smile that he lived for; that no other smile in the world could move his Earth and light up his life the way that this special one in particular could. However, as something just came to mind, Miles's smile faded not much long after it formed. MILES: You know I want to go to Princeton and as much as I tried to stand up to my Dad where that's concerned, financially....how could I do it on my own? So, screw it. MAYA: I believe you'd find a way, Miles. This is your own life. Your own future. MILES:(sighs) That's what I said and that's what got me in trouble... MAYA: Come June, you can go wherever you want and no one can stop you. MILES:(laughs) Now, you sound like Frankie....but better. Unlike Frankie, you don't somehow make it my fault. MAYA: Miles, she doesn't mean it that way. I promise. I know your sister loves you. MILES:(shakes his head) I'm too stubborn, I guess. MAYA: My Princeton letter came too. MILES:(sits up) What did it say? MAYA: I don't know. I didn't open it yet. My parents didn't even see it. I checked the mail when I got home from school. MILES: What are you waiting for though? MAYA:(sighs) After Gio's party...Zoe...my dad...I'm just not sure if I can take another disappointment. I can't avoid it forever but just...not now. MILES: I don't think you have anything to be disappointed about. Just open it. If I'm wrong, I'm going to feel like shit but I have so much faith in you that I just don't think that's going to be a problem. MAYA:(giggles softly) I guess...we can feel like shit together then? MILES:(laughs along) Yeah, I guess. MAYA: Ehh. Oh, what the hell... She got out of the bed and walked over to her dresser where she pulled out the envelope she hid in her top drawer. She went back to the bed and sat beside Miles; she opened up the letter, read it and sat silent. MILES:(heart beating) Well? MAYA:(beaming) Don't be too loud but....I got in! Miles held back from roaring with glee and hugged Maya tightly. MILES: I knew it. I knew you'd get in! Congratulations. MAYA: I just feel like screaming because I'm so happy but I don't want to wake anyone. MILES: Once they hear the news, it wouldn't matter though. They'd be proud as fuck! Maya...(takes both of her hands) You did this! MAYA: ''We ''did this! You got in too. You should really consider coming with me. Miles nodded but got quiet. Everything in his heart and mind screamed YES; to be with the girl that he regarded as his best friend, most trustworthy confidant and secretly, his love. However, he anticipated making such a decision being all but easy. MILES: You mind if I....think about it for a while? I don't want to promise you or myself anything that I can't keep. I'll do what I can to find happiness and secure my future independently but knowing that ''yours ''is set is half the battle. So, I'm good. Maya smiled yet again; that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her. Together, they lied back down underneath the sheets. At some point, while adjusting himself into a comfortable position, Miles winced. MAYA:(concerned) You alright? She looked down to where he was rubbing himself; his lower abdomen. Slowly, she lifted his shirt halfway up and her fingers tenderly stroked the bruised area. If it wasn't for possibly upsetting Miles again, she surely would have cried at that very moment. MAYA: Am I hurting you? MILES: You? (Shakes his head) Never. With that, he took that same hand of hers into his hand and held it there. Cuddling a bit closer, they fell asleep exactly that way. The next day, Miles and Maya left for school together. Although Miles being there ultimately wouldn't have been a problem, Maya was glad that her parents left earlier than usual. Considering that she was still grounded and haven't quite gotten over what her father did, she preferred as little conversation with him as possible. However, she was sure that he would react happily to news of her acceptance into Princeton; but she'd tell him later. After school, Miles and Shay stayed behind for basketball practice on the boys' team and girls' team, respectively. So, Frankie and Maya exited out of the front door together. As they were walking down the steps, they saw Zoe standing in front of them. Not wanting to hear a word from her, Maya and Frankie simply walked around her. ZOE: Girls, wait! They ignored her and continued walking. ZOE: Um, congrats on Princeton, Maya. I was eavesdropping in the caf earlier and I heard the news. That's awesome. Maya stopped and turned around although her face was still grilling Zoe's with contempt. Maya has been way too nice to her many times in the past but after the line she crossed two weeks ago; she wasn't ready to give in as easily, which Zoe understood. MAYA:(rather coldly) Thank you. FRANKIE: And ''goodbye. Before they can attempt to walk away again, Zoe stopped them. ZOE: Girls, I'm sorry. Maya, I swear, I am so sorry. I was a fucking bitch ''for that. For ''everything ''I've ever done to you these past four years. Can you please, please forgive me? Maya stood quietly for a moment to examine Zoe's face. Finally reading the sincerity in it, something she's never seen before, she nodded. MAYA: Okay. ZOE: Frankie? Forgive me? FRANKIE:(smirked sassily) I don't know. Come over and do my nails later and we'll talk about that. I'm not promising you anything though. So.... Zoe smiled, knowing that Frankie's subtly defiant response was her way of saying "yes" but she was careful not to push her luck by calling her out on it; so Zoe kept it humble for a change. ZOE:(nods) Done. The three of them headed to the student parking area to find their cars. ZOE: (points ahead) Look. Maya and Frankie were surprised to see at near the end of the parking lot, Zig and Tiny were standing by their black Nissan Qashqai. Maya looked back at Zoe, who nodded. ZOE: It's okay....not that you ever ''needed ''my okay but I think he likes you and I assume you like him. So....I asked Lola to ask her brother for Zig's number. I called him and told him to come by today. Maya smiled but she wasn't sure if she should be excited, shy, embarassed or just plain indifferent. From her circle of friends and even beyond, it seemed as though everyone saw "sparks" between her and Zig that they, themselves, weren't even sure were there. Still, Maya expressed her appreciation for the gesture. She was much happier about Zoe's unusual selflessness than she actually was about seeing Zig. So, she hugged Zoe, who hugged her back enthusiastically. MAYA: Zoe, thank you. ZOE: You're welcome. Let me promise you one thing, Maya. I can't say that I'll never irk you or irritate you ever again....basically, I won't always be there how you ''want ''me to be there. But when you ''need ''me, you can count on me to be there every time. Always. That, I promise. MAYA:(sincerely touched) Thank you, Zoe. FRANKIE:(smiling) Aaaw. Zoe smiled and then they let each other go. After exchanging goodbyes, Zoe and Frankie parted ways from Maya to go their respective cars. Maya walked past her own car to head over to where Zig and Tiny were waiting. Tiny had to be the one to break the ice and the awkward silence between Zig and Maya. TINY: How you doin'? MAYA: Good. You? TINY:(nods) I'm chillin'. So, my boo's at basketball practice? MAYA:(Nods) Yeah. Good luck tonight on...what is it...your eighth date so far? TINY:(chuckles) Yeah, yeah, somethin' like that. (After a few silent seconds) Anyway, I'mma chill in the car. Let ya'll talk. MAYA: Okay. As Tiny hopped into the driver's seat of the car, Zig and Maya looked at each other and smiled awkwardly. Maya examined Zig. He's beautiful, she thought. Zoe's gesture was definitely benevolent and commendable. However, she had to be one hundred honest with herself and with Zig; there was ''nothing ''there. Platonically, most likely; romantically, Maya just didn't feel it and for some reason, she picked up the same vibe from him. MAYA: Um, walk with me to my car? ZIG: Sure. They walked and talked together; straight to the point was Maya's aim. MAYA: Zig, I don't think we're right. Not only did Maya feel they weren't right but her heart possibly belonged to someone else; someone who was there for her for a very long time. Still, she kept that part to herself mainly because it wasn't necessary for Zig to know, especially because she has yet to even admit it to ''herself. ''To her surprise, Zig just nodded without protest. However, his lack of expression puzzled her; as good as she normally was at reading people; she couldn't tell what was on his mind. MAYA: I hope I didn't waste your time. ZIG:(shakes her head) Nah. That's alright. I had no idea where we stood either. I wanted to ask you sooner since I still have your cell number but I didn't call because, you know, you were grounded. MAYA: I still am. It didn't take them long to get to Maya's car. ZIG: So....see you around, I guess? MAYA: Yeah. You're not upset, are you? ZIG: No, no, I'm good. It was just much easier that you said it before I did. With that, they were both relieved. MAYA: Yeah, so, I'll see you around. I'd like that. If anything, I look forward to being friends. ZIG:(nods) I'd like that too. Besides Tiny...I...really don't have many. Gang mates? Yeah. Party buddies like Gio Pacini. Sure. But real, actual friends....I could use more. MAYA:(smiling) Well, you've got a friend in me now. ZIG: Toy Story? MAYA:(cracking up) Sure. If you want.... Zig laughed with her. MAYA: And....maybe there's another friend you can make? ZIG: Who? Maya contemplated for a second if it was even appropriate to mention but she had a good gut feeling about it. MAYA: My friend Zoe; the one who called you. To be honest, she liked you first and even today I can tell that she still does. Zig wasn't one to outright show any positive emotion in front of just anyone, so he kept it cool. His lack of expression and words were hard to read yet again but Maya kept on. MAYA: She's a really great person. What you saw at that party is not who she is. She's just very sensitive. Considering that she brought you here to me, thinking that we liked each other like that, speaks volumes. So, I don't know. It wouldn't hurt to call her, would it? ZIG: No. Not at all. (Stares off almost into space) I didn't think she was....bad. Might sound strange but I think I ''get her. MAYA: Oh, what do you mean? Just curious. ZIG:(softly chuckles) Eh, nothing major, Marla, it's just...oh sorry, I mean.... MAYA:(corrected him) Maya... ZIG: Maya. Right. MAYA: Okay, I'll tell you what. You don't have to tell me. Maybe you can tell Zoe whatever it is you can't seem to tell me now....kind of like you couldn't at Gio's party. I mean, if you get her, maybe she'll be even easier to talk to? ZIG: Probably. He daydreamed for a split second and almost smiled; he caught himself quickly but Maya still noticed. ZIG: Are you sure Zoe likes me? (chuckles nervously) I'd....feel kind of dumb, if she didn't. MAYA:(smiling) Yes. They chatted for less than ten more seconds before they parted ways to drive home. In truth, for Maya, this wasn't a simple case of returning a generous favor. It was a matter of following the heart. She knew that her heart and Zig's weren't meant to come together but perhaps, he and Zoe could be a different story. Maya's instincts rarely failed her. Category:Blog posts